


My Father

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hate, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	My Father

Clint doesn't remember his father.  
Or he chooses not to remember him.  
He hates his father.  
His father who beat him.  
His father who neglected him.  
His father who insulted him.  
His father who hurt his brother and mother.  
The man Clint knew wasn't a father.  
He was a monster.  
He hurt everyone around him.  
And Clint is glad he is dead.  
Because he hates that man.


End file.
